


Desire

by Simplicity1511



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Insecurities, Love, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Steamy, Whelsh Tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicity1511/pseuds/Simplicity1511
Summary: Charles and Sam have been dating for a month letting their relationship grow naturally but insecurities and past pains still haunt them. Will they be able to move on and find happiness or will they let their fears control them.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm really proud of it :) Fellow AO3 member and Charm lover Klainer731 helped me with editing and I can't thank her enough for all the help and encouragement she gave me!

'I can't believe I was so clumsy and spilled my water all over his shirt. All because I tripped over my own two left feet.' Fretting Sam comes back from the washroom where she had grabbed a handful of paper towels and had given some to Charles to absorb the excess water on his shirt while she cleans the water that spilled on the table.

"I'm so sorry Charles, I really wish I wasn't such a klutz sometimes".

"It's totally alright Miss Young, remember I have extra clothes in my car. It helps to come prepared for any given situation especially one where my assistant gets clumsy. Plus, at least it was me and not the laptop or the notes, those would be irreplaceable, especially since your laptop has all the programming information for this project," Charles states.

"Miss Young?, Are you listening?", asks Charles, eyebrows raised wondering what she could be thinking about.

"What? Oh umm, I'm sorry Charles I was distracted. What did you say?"

"That's not very professional of you Miss Young, especially considering we're talking about your first project presentation here."

"I know Charles. Sorry," Sam says.

Curiosity peaked, "What could have possibly been occupying your mind so intensely Miss Young?"

The blush Sam had that occupied her face because of embarrassment had now turned scarlet from the lustful thoughts she had about her boss due to the wet cotton shirt that had hung on his torso like a second skin which had revealed the outline of his abs. Samara quickly turns around clearly too embarrassed to say what she was thinking about and changes the subject.

"We need to head back to the office and inform my dad about how the meeting went." Before Charles could utter another word, Samara had already left the office, her knee-length summer skirt flowing behind her with enough shape to accentuate her plump posterior.

The desire to learn what could cause her to react that way outweighed any other thoughts in his mind. He knew that curiosity killed the cat but at this moment, her reaction was too adorable not to tease. He would bide his time to ensnare his Bunty into a trap.

IN CHARLE'S CAR

Having helped Samara get into her side of the car, he walked to his side and opened the door. Once he put the key in the ignition and turned it, cold air blew upon his chest, he immediately regretted having put the air conditioner on earlier that afternoon when he had picked up Samara from her place to the meeting. Knowing she had nothing to do in the morning he let her sleep in until their appointment since she had stayed up the past couple of days working late on her presentation...

The heat outside had been so humid that the only option to get some cool air in the California sun was to put the air conditioning on to at least make the ride bearable. He had only been in the car for a few seconds and his nipples had already become rock hard, so hard that wearing his white cotton shirt was becoming uncomfortable by the second. Absentmindedly, one hand started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling a sense of relief once his chest was free from the cold cotton fiber that had been sticking to his skin for the past 10 minutes. He let out a sigh in the same moment he heard a soft moan escape from his passenger side.

Totally forgetting that Samara was in the car, he turned around to see a red-faced Sam looking out her window, clearly hoping that he hadn't heard the sound she made. Knowing that she was embarrassed enough as it was he let it drop, smirking, knowing that he was the cause of her moan. Truth be told he could have waited until they got back to the office to take off his shirt since it wasn't going to be a long ride back to work but with Samara's father around it was hard to do anything around Sam without facing the wrath of Samual Young just around the corner. Probably wouldn't take too kindly to me going into the office soaking wet or being around Sam wet. Charles could never win with the man.

He had watched her from the corner of his eye to make sure she was okay and instead he found her nibbling on her lips and playing with her hands clearly anxious, her leg was constantly jumping up and down as if she wanted to run out of the car at any minute... 'Why?', he couldn't understand, especially when underneath all that anxiety he could see lust poking behind her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Bunty?", Charles asks.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asks, shakily. Intrigued and a little worried, he says yes and before he can take it back, Sam turns around, face as red as a tomato, and says, "I was thinking about you, Charles." The look in her eyes, he's seen it on a lot of women before. Desire, but in Sam's innocent eyes, they burned his body. Knowing that she was thinking of him in that way flipped a switch in his body but before he can respond she stutters on. Waving her hands in front of her body like a baby bird trying to attempt flight for the first time.

"I'm sorry Charles, I know that's totally unprofessional but the more I spend time with you, the more I get to know you….the more I….want you which I know I shouldn't. You don't feel that way about me."

"Who said that, because I know I certainly didn't?", Charles asks, sounding a little offended.

Surprised, Sam looks up to see Charles look almost angry. Unsure why, Sam replies, "because I'm not Eva or Rosewood."

"What do you mean Samara?" he asks, unsure if he really wants to hear her answer.

"I know you had a relationship with them both, Rosewood told me in the elevator on the way to work a few days ago. She told me you and her used to have a sexual relationship," Sam says meekly.

"Oh, I see," Charles replies back, taken aback by this sudden turn of events. "I had wanted to tell you about this sooner but I didn't know-how. I'm sorry you had to hear it from her instead of me but how did you know about Eva too?"

"Rosewood mentioned it offhand."

Sam thinks back to a week ago when she and Rosewood shared an elevator to work. She would never forget the skin tight red dress she wore to match her signature hair or the look of pure irritation on her face when she entered the elevator.

"Why did he pick you?," Rosewood whispers under her breath.

Confused, Sam asks her what she means.

Sneering she replies, "Why did Charles dump me for a virgin like you? I bet you've never even seen a man's penis before."

At the mention of that, Sam blushes, her face turns crimson as she thinks back to a few weeks ago when she watched porn on the recommendations of her friends Vikki and Angela. In order to do exposure therapy so she didn't die from blood loss every time she thought about something lustful.

To her surprise, all the men had different sizes and shapes, even colours. Her first thought when she saw the male pornstar take out his penis for his partner to suck was how weird looking it was. Both fascinated and disturbed. She remembered touching her mouth wondering what it would feel like to have something like that in her.

Now that thought alone aroused her and she couldn't help but smile internally knowing that day may not be so far off.

Sam who had been lost in thought, perks up at the mention of Eva Lawson, forgetting about her fantasies for a second and listening to Rosewood talk.

"At least Charles had the good sense not to go back to Eva. What he ever saw in her, I do not know but then again, I don't understand what he sees in a little virgin like you either. He really must be going blind if he thinks you can offer him something I can't."

It hit Charles like a ton of bricks just then. It finally made sense now. Why she seemed so upset these last couple days. Why it looked like she was avoiding him? At first, he dismissed the thought thinking she was just busy with her presentation and didn't have time for him.

At that moment Charles made a split-second decision to take a bit of a detour before heading to the office.

"Where are we going?", Sam asks, as Charles parks his car beside a mountain trail.

"I think we need a little fresh air and stretch our legs before we go back to the office. Plus, it looks like you're about to jump out of your skin Miss Young. I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable with me."

"THEN PUT ON A SHIRT!" Sam shouts, staring directly at him. Stuttering she continues. P...p...please, put on a shirt, I can't...th..think straight...right now when you're half-dressed" Pleading with her chocolate brown eyes. Charles chuckles.

"What's so funny?", Sam demands, just as Charles leans against her seat having already unbuckled his seatbelt. His lips near her ear, his arm pinning her down. Whispering he says, "You're lying Samara. You know better than to lie to me. Just admit that you want to touch me. I won't be upset."

"Please, don't make me say it Charles", Sam pleads.

Before she heard his response, the ear that moments ago Charles' lips were hovering over was now between his teeth where he nibbled and suckled it. His mouth then traveled along the curve of her neck until he reached her shoulder where her shirt didn't cover and bite her flesh a little, much like a vampire would do to suck their victim's blood.

Charles wasn't wrong, Sam thought as she felt shivers run down her spine while she felt tingly between her legs. She wanted him badly but the conversation with Rosewood kept playing in her head. 'Why did he pick me of all people? Am I just a notch on his belt? Am I just a cherry he's going to pop and then leave once he's done with me?'.

"NO!", Sam yells. Startled Charles stops what he's doing. His hands go up, sky blue eyes concerned. "I think I need some of that fresh air you were talking about earlier Charles.".

Before Charles could open his mouth, Sam gets out of the car, nerves clearly frazzled.

"FUCK! I can't believe I did that. I'm such an idiot". Charles runs his fingers through his hair so roughly he might as well have been pulling at it. Aware that if he didn't clear things up with Sam now, any dreams he had of sharing his bed and most importantly his heart with her would die shortly after they just became a reality. Charles wanted to blame Rosewood for what she said to Samara but honestly, it was his fault for not telling her sooner.

Sam was still in view, pacing back in forth, clearly freaking out and Charles figured he should get to her before she had a panic attack. Remembering how distracting his nakedness was to her, he put on the clean crisp shirt that he kept in his car in case something ever happened. Being a manager of a big company means you always have to be presentable even if you just spent the night in the office after going through paperwork.

Quickly he got out of the car. Locked it and walked towards his Samara who had now started walking towards the entrance of the mountain trail. He reached her within a few strides of his long legs...

Walking cautiously behind her, he touches her shoulders gently. "Samara, please look at me."

"I can't." Shivering with nervous energy, "Then just listen. I didn't know what you would think when I told you about Eva and Rosewood. You were so surprised about my former marriage, I guess I didn't want to scare you off. Though unlike with Gwen my relationships with them were only physical. I was with Eva first but I broke it off with her when I discovered she liked me even though we made a deal that it was only physical. She couldn't keep to that so I moved on. Rosewood on the other hand was like me, she just wanted someone to have a physical release with but I never felt anything towards her. My only goal was to satisfy both of our physical needs and that's it but with you, it's always been different."

Having calmed down a little, Samara turns around, and with her chocolate brown eyes asks him the most intimate question yet, "How?" Her lips pouty, clearly still upset but curiosity getting the better of her...

Embarrassed, he looked away, his marble-like skin now flushed a rose-tinted colour. His hands now wrapped all the way around her. Their bodies only a few centimeters apart now. Looking back at him, Sam noticed that his eyes had changed colour. They were a bright vibrant colour not like his regular sky blue eyes. Instantly she felt weak in the knees and Charles pressed her body closer to his as if he was like a sturdy tree planted in the ground. As if by second nature, she pressed her hands against his chest where she could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, much like her own.

"Samara…", Charles whispers in his thick Welsh accent "Do you remember that day coffee spilled on your shirt?", asks Charles. "How could I forget? Sam admits, everyone kept staring at me". "Well, I was one of the many who couldn't stop staring. More than just staring, I desired to touch you. When I gave you my shirt it was on pure instinct to cover you up, I didn't even think about the extra one in my office that I probably should have given you. My mind was distracted by some very attractive assets you have," Charles confesses.

" I did say it was because you should at least look professional in the office and I meant that. But when you were putting on my shirt, all I could do was admire your body. The one you hid behind layers of baggy clothing which I thought was just criminal after seeing what you kept underneath them. From the small and dainty neck to the narrow waist and lovely hips, which held a beautifully plump butt that was begging to be smacked. Hmmm, my favorite was discovering the abundance of soft flesh you have on your chest. The soft flesh that had we been anywhere else other than the office, I would have devoured," Charles says seductively.

"Ohhh….", a soft hum of pleasure escapes Samara's lips to Charles's confession. Swayed by his words and hoping that his next answer would make the doubts in her mind disappear. "What do you want from me Charles because you say that you think I deserve better but you still come after me, still...desire me. I don't know what to think especially with Rosewood's confession. Will you let me go once you get bored of me?"

Leaning his forehead against hers. He takes a deep breath and the words that he's been wanting to confess for the past month finally come out. Knowing he won't regret it because it's Samara, regardless of the outcome.

"Bunty, If all I wanted from you was something physical, we wouldn't have a relationship. If anything we would be employer/employee and at most friends. Don't you remember what I said that day in the office?"

And she did but at that moment, she wanted to hear him confess to her again. Feeling a little bratty. Smirking she says, "I'm sorry Charles, I don't remember. Can you say it again?"

'Ohhh, naughty little Bunty, seems like you want to play' Whispering sweetly in her ear he says, "You make me weak. You make me hope. You make me dream. You make me have faith that there are good people in this world-ones who would never betray those who are close to them"

A loud moan escapes Samara's lips. Her hands that in the beginning had been laying on his chest were now wrapped around his neck, holding him for dear life. Charles lifts Sam up in the air, her butt resting on his hands as he walks to a tree secluded from the trail. Pressing Samara's back to the tree, now with their eyes on level with each other. Crystal blue eyes staring back at her chocolate brown ones. "Eva and Rosewood never made me feel that way. Every time I'm around you, you melt my frozen heart. You made me feel emotions and desires and dreams that I had long forgotten and abandoned."

"If you desire me so much then why haven't we done anything for the past week, Charles!", Sam exclaims

"Being the more experienced partner I know that I need to take my time with you and let you adjust to everything. I don't want you to ever feel pressured to be with me physically if you don't want to but that doesn't mean I don't want to." To prove his point, he lowered Samara until she was parallel to his crotch. Pressing himself into her he said, "You feel how hard I am right now, Bunty? This is all because of you."

Tingles went up her spine, Her legs which were being held in Charles's arms are now wrapping around his waist, pressing him closer to her. Cupping his face in her hands she runs her fingers through his hair. Charles could feel her tug at his hair, curious he asks, "What do you want Samara?" And in a hushed tone filled with lust she simply replies, "You, Charles" and then proceeds to kiss him. Fully aware of her inexperience but enjoying the softness of his mouth in contrast to his aroused penis pressing against her pelvis.

Embarrassed by her sudden forwardness she buries her face against the crook of his neck. Enjoying the warmth emanating from his body and breathing in the sweet scent that he emits that always seem to flood her senses.

"Hey, Sa...mar..ahhh, that tickles.", Feeling a little devilish and enjoying the sweet sounds he was making. Samara starts kissing Charles on the neck, nibbling under his jaw a little even sucking on his neck.

"Ahhh, Miss. Young, that's going to leave a mark that will be difficult to hide". Sam looks up at him, all serious, "So? I'm marking my territory, I can't have Rosewood or anyone else come after you when you Mr. Jones belong to me"

"Well if that's the case then I need to mark you as well." Before she could process what he had just said, Charle's teeth had found their mark on the exposed flesh of her shoulder. Arching her back she gasped at the simultaneous pain and pleasure she felt coursing through her body.

Encouraged by her response he licked the now tender flesh, traveling up her neck and leaving a trail of kisses and even nibbling on her ear making a moan escape from her lips even louder than the last.

Knowing that there was a chance to get caught, his lips left her ear to consume her mouth and muffle the moans escaping her lips. At first contact, his lips were soft and gentle but his tongue had other things in mind. Having had her already pressed up against the tree her legs wrapped around him, his right arm left the comfort of her bottom to gently caress and pull back her head, giving him better access to Sam's mouth.

His soft kisses became a little rougher as he bit her bottom lip, and a gasp of pleasure escaped Samara's lips, his tongue struck the entrance to her mouth like a snake finding its prey. Nothing felt more thrilling than the warmth of her mouth. As they kissed their bodies pressed closer to each other. Their hands grabbing at any flesh or clothing they could touch that was within their reach.

Hearing Sam start wheezing he stopped kissing her but knowing he literally takes her breath away when they kissed certainly gave him an ego boost.

"Where's your inhaler, Bunty?", as Sam points to her boobs, Charles gets a wicked idea and decides to grab it himself. Even just brushing his hands on her soft flesh for a second felt like heaven. As agile as a cat, his hands were one moment in her shirt and the next her inhaler was in her hands. Once her breathing turned back to normal, he kissed her once again softly.

"Miss Young...I think it's time we get back in the car, we still have work to do."

Disappointed, Sam agrees. As she unwraps her limbs around him Charles pokes her forehead, "Don't make that frown Bunty, we shall continue this somewhere more private where I can take my sweet time with you and admire your body as much as I desire. Be prepared…."


	2. Wet Dreams: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sam come back to the office and discover that Mr. Young will be going away on a business leaving Charles and Sam to handle an important potential business client themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep a frequent enough update but it probably will be every few weeks. I want to write good quality chapters and that sometimes takes a while to do for me.
> 
> Thanks again Klainer731 for helping me edit.
> 
> Btw, sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one. I just felt this was a good cut off point which is why Chapter 3 will be a continuation of this one.

It had been a long time since Charles had woken up to morning wood, especially one where he precum. He had already masturbated once before when he went to bed, but his cock was still rock hard and throbbing when he woke up the next morning.

Thinking about the dream he had and the girl who held him in her arms. Who seemed to accept him so easily. Love him so easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and even though his heart was scared and wavering, feeling unworthy of her. His body knew what it wanted, in the most primal way. Charles Jones wanted to devour Samara Young with every fiber of his being like he did in his dream. Like he almost did last night.

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Samara and Charles had just got back home from a business party. Sam had asked Monica to help her get ready for the party as it would be the first time she went to a company party that wasn’t her father's. Monica had suggested her makeup would stand out more if she had contacts on so for the first time in maybe forever, Samara was wearing contacts to emphasize the deep shade of violet eyeshadow and some nude tinted gloss she was wearing. Samara felt powerful and sexy in her outfit. Thanks to Vikki’s help, Sam could wear heels now without tripping. That week of practice paid off.

She had only decided to wear them because Monica had insisted a girl should have at least one pair of heels. Sam wasn’t a big fan of them because she had zero balance as is and her feet were constantly pinched and blistered when she wore it the one time during her high school graduation where she almost fell face-first on the podium. However, Monica knew that Sam was going with Charles and in order to convince her to buy a pair of heels she had mentioned that heels helped to emphasize a woman's feminine assets that helped to drive their partners wild and help give her confidence.

Sam wanted to tease him as much as possible even if they were going to a business meeting because if she had to be his eye candy and go to a party with a bunch of strangers staring at her, she might as well have the one person in her life who she doesn’t mind staring at her. The party was a nice change of pace compared to the rest of the week.

It had been a long week for them both. By the time they had returned to the office from their own meeting in town, Mr. Young had to leave for a sudden business trip for at least a week. It appeared as if an overseas client was thinking about changing their initial contract but since it was easier to do in person than online the CEO of Young Tech felt it was his duty to negotiate this contract himself especially considering the company gives him a lot of business and he wouldn’t want to lose it as a client.

“Ahh Jones, it’s a good thing I caught you before I left. It appears that I am going to have to go away on a business trip. I’m thinking it will take at least a week, so I leave you in charge of the office while I’m gone.”

“Understood. Have a safe trip Mr. Young”, Charles replies while telling Lucy to change any appointments Mr. Young has this week. “I’m sorry Charles but it appears as if S Company is very adamant about having their meeting Friday as their holding a party and all the companies that they’re doing business with are invited. It appears as if the CEO likes to have a casual atmosphere for company meetings”. 

“Lucy, give Jones all the information he will need for the meeting, I have faith that he can convince S Companies CEO Jamison to become a client. He is a good smooth talker after all even during parties”. Mr. Young gives him a knowing glare before he turns his attention to his daughter Samara.

“Sweetie, how did your presentation go?” asks Mr. Young to his only daughter and hopefully future CEO of Young Tech. “It went well, it appears as if the client will extend their contract with us for another 2 years. They're really looking forward to the new processing software we're working on”.

Mr. Young goes in to give his daughter a massive bear hug, “That’s fantastic Pumpkin, I knew you could do it!”

“D...AD, YO...U’R CRU...SH...ING...ME!”, Samara says in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

“Oops, sorry Pumpkin. Oh, look at the time, If I don’t leave now, I’ll miss my plane. Goodbye Sweetie, Mr. Jones.”

With Mr. Young gone the office would be a lot quieter but certainly not any less busy. This meant it was up to Charles and Sam to run the company.

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

“Samara, time to do your daily exercise,” says Charles.

Whispering so as not to be potentially heard by the others in the office Samara says, “I love how sexy I feel when I see you staring at me, it makes me feel desired and loved in ways I haven’t felt before”.

Normally Charles has a neutral smile on his face when Sam does her exercise, but this was the first in a while that took him off guard. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from doing anything unprofessional in the office. Looking up at her white coloured shirt, black blazer, and matching pants, he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was every time she walked into the office. It felt like his breath was being taken away every time he looked at her. He sometimes wondered if he was the one with lung issues and not her.

“It seems that CEO Jamison is very interested in meeting you given you will be the next head of Young Tech and he would love to meet you before that happens, to see what the future of Young Tech will look like. Many of the companies that Jamison works with we do as well in one way or another be that as clients or as rivals in the industry. It would be good for you to get acquainted with them so I have asked Lucy to send you a list of the companies we have relations with and those that are corporate rivals since you will be accompanying me at the party, it would be good to know general information, you may have to talk to them.”

**...SAM DOES NOT COMPUTE...** It appears as if Samara has stopped functioning.

Surprised by the sudden quietness in his office, Charles gets out of his chair concerned by Sam’s blank expression. Last time he told her something like this, she bolted out of his office and had a panic attack and boldly said no and that she quit. Honestly, as freaked out as she had gotten, that day was a precious memory for him, much like many of the moments, he shared with her. At this moment, I think he would prefer her to freak out then silence.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gently whispered her name so as not to startle her. “Samara, your freaking me out sweetie, can you please say something.” Still, Samara appears zombie-like. Realizing that she's probably too shocked to function normally given this news, he decides to shock her system in another way.

Seeing that the door was closed, he lifted her chin up to get better access to her mouth, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and pressed his pelvis close against hers. He rubs his right thumb against her pouty lips, groaning, eyes primal. He bends her neck and softly presses his lips against hers. Feeling her stir a little, he continues to kiss her but this time a little rougher, a little hungrier. Even going as far as nibbling her mouth, a little rougher than normal, knowing how she likes the painful sting from his lip biting. Hoping that would elicit a more primal response from his Bunty.

His hunch proved to be correct. His Bunty shaped her body to his. Her right leg going in between his legs, her boobs squishing against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers intertwined in his hair, pushing his mouth deeper inside hers. The pressing of her chest and the leg between his crotch stirred a primal growl out of him, eliciting a similar response from Sam.

Realizing that Sam is responsive now and knowing if he continues, he will have her pressed-on top of his desk and his cock pounding her until she whimpers in pure bliss loudly and proudly calling out his name. Something he hopes to do in the privacy of his own home first without prying ears especially in the office.

Prying himself away from his Samara, breathless, and still aroused he says, “Are you okay?”

Face flushed and breathless, Sam grabs her inhaler from her pocket and takes a puff from her inhaler. Steadying her breathing, she looks up at Charles still flushed but a lot calmer compared to a few minutes ago.

“Yes….it’s just when you mentioned me having to meet a lot of people and that the client wants to specifically meet me, my brain just shut down from anxiety overload fearing that I’ll end up messing up and we don’t end up getting the client because of me,” she confesses.

Caressing her face, he proudly proclaims, “I’ll be by your side the whole time. You're not going to be alone plus everyone who meets you becomes charmed by you, me included.”

Holding the hand pressed against her face, she hums in pleasure knowing that he is always there to support her even when she’s not fully aware.

“Now that we have cleared things up, I think it’s time for us to get back to work. We have plenty to do to prepare for Friday”, says Charles.

Feeling a little mischievous, her reply was a cheeky, “Yes, Mr. Jones”.

To that, Charles was left with hungry eyes and a blush fueled face as Samara strutted out of his office.


	3. Reminiscence: Wet Dreams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles thinks back to the moment his relationship with Samara started and the intimate experiences they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUY'S ITS HERE!!! CHAPTER 3!!! Boy, this one took me a while to write because I had some major writer's block but I finally climbed the mountain and came to the other side. Happy to say I think this is my best chapter so far so I hope you guys like it.

‘My plan that night hadn’t been to stay at the hotel that day. We were just going to convince CEO Jamison that we were the right company for the job. It was supposed to be a simple party, a dinner, some chatting and getting Samara home before midnight but Jamison had other plans.’

Thinking back to the night before Charles was awestruck at how beautiful she looked in her black dress. He had heard his mother once say that all women needed at least one black dress in her closet as it would go well with anything and was generally appropriate for any important occasion. What Charles hadn't realized when Sam had left the apartment was that her purple shawl was covering her bareback. The neckline had been simple, not showing any cleavage which didn't really do much to the imagination as the fabric was skin tight. Not that Charles was complaining especially considering it had a nice slit that showed off her beautiful legs. She had decided to keep her hair down but pin back her bangs. Samara had worn simple makeup, black mascara, and red lipstick. In her hands, she held a purple clutch purse with clear nail polish on. 

At that moment he knew that it was going to be a long night for him because he knew the minute he saw her, all he wanted to do was force her back inside so he could have his way with her but more importantly so no other guy could see her like this. The reality was Mr. Young expected a status report on the party and if he didn’t go, he was going to be hearing threats of deportation again, though if his boss knew the thoughts he had for his daughter, he would never let him set foot in the office again let alone be in her presence.

Just thinking about the outfit Samara wore, was making his already aching cock, throb harder. He wasn’t one to masturbate but considering his partner was a virgin and she ignited a passion within him he had never felt before, it became a lot harder to contain his desires especially given how badly all he wanted to do was ram himself inside her wet passage. But being the gentleman he is and the virgin she was, he wanted her to be able to experience all the different sensations and feelings that come with physical intimacy in stages. He didn’t want to overwhelm her but if he was being honest, he didn’t want to overwhelm himself. 

Charles hadn’t been with a virgin since him and Gwen had been virgins themselves. Going back to that time he knew how awkward it was but also how exciting. His favorite part hadn’t even been the climax, it had been seeing Gwen in a state of ecstasy. It had told him he was doing a good job and honestly the fact he made her scream his name, made him all the more proud and hard knowing that he was her first and at the time had hoped to be her only.

The pleasure part meant so much to him because he knew that being inside Gwen, which he wanted more than anything else in the world, would be a painful experience, one he couldn’t prevent but could make easier. He had succeeded but that didn’t change the fact that when he entered her, he tore her flesh to let himself inside. The blood that had been left on the sheets after their lovemaking was proof of what they had done as well as the pain he had caused. 

Logically he knew that it was natural but emotionally, he wished he could take her pain away. Now he was a grown man and had been with many women since his divorce. Enough to know what made them tick, that led to both parties experiencing a pleasant time. 

This time it was different. Sam wasn’t scared about having sex with him. She was rather excited, insistent even. Every time they were intimate together in any way she absorbed it and constantly asked how to improve, wanting to make any physical experience they shared as enjoyable for him as it was for her. 

Charles couldn't help thinking back to their first kiss in his office. Samara had just admitted to him that she dressed up in her pencil length skirt and her skin-tight t-shirt with the V-neck in order for him to turn his head at her. 

Boy did she certainly turn his head. The air literally left his lungs the moment he set eyes on her. Had they been anywhere else and she wasn’t his boss's daughter, he would have made a move on her sooner.

He didn’t think when he told her to dress professionally every cell in his body would start boiling. Self-control was something he took pride in and for a brief moment of emotional vulnerability, he let it slip. 

He had let his desire come forth for a brief moment once he held her tiny hand in his own. He couldn't help admiring how tiny hers was compared to his and yet they somehow held his whole world. 

‘Once I saw her cut, all I had wanted to do was kiss it, kiss it so that it would heal faster, that my Bunty wouldn't be in pain anymore.’

Knowing that she had dressed for him had boosted his ego and truth be told, made him want her all the more but for her safety and his peace of mind he had wanted her to only dress that way in front of him.

He hadn’t thought that those words would make his Bunty become assertive but he couldn't help feeling proud of her. Challenging him to finish what he had started was something he had wanted to do long before she walked into the office this morning. Desires he had kept pushing back for so long now (even though it had really only been a few weeks), were finally pushing to the service in a way he couldn't fully ignore anymore especially given the fact she felt the same way.

‘I wasn’t planning on going any further that day but when she didn't seem to believe me when I told her she was attractive or that I desired her, it felt like the only way to prove it was to give her what she wanted and honestly what I had been craving for a long time.’

Holding his cock in his hand, he stroked himself slowly. Imagining the feel of Samara’s tiny hands holding his penis. Rubbing himself up and down at an even pace. Even squeezing his balls a little. He imagined the moment when he wrapped his arms around his Bunty who felt so good. 

It felt like she was made for him given how her body seemed to fit perfectly in the spaces between his. The softness of her flesh was just as true for her mouth, tender, and while her mouth was on his, her hands gripped him for dear life. He could feel her body shiver in pleasure and just as soon as their lips departed, her tongue was searching his mouth. At that moment he wished he could lose himself in the soft wetness of her mouth and the playfulness of her inexperienced tongue but he knew he had to stop, especially once he felt her grab his hand that had been pressed against her face, now moved on top of her right breast. 

Truth be told he didn’t want to stop but he knew doing something like this in the office wasn’t good. His exploration of Samara would have to be done after work.

But in this moment, while he rubbed himself in the privacy of his own bedroom with no fear of being caught by anyone, he let himself enjoy Samara in all the ways he had wanted that day.

During this process of reminiscing his body had gotten hotter, his breathing more labored, and his nipples erect. 

His work persona never would have continued the events in the office, as much as he had wanted too, and had Samara not accidentally gotten drunk that evening he probably would have given her what she had wanted that day in his room. 

If only she hadn’t been drunk….

CHARLES’S FANTASY - Had Samara Been Sober

The Samara he saw was so confident and knew exactly what she wanted. Walking into his room with only her t-shirt and his collared one covering her. Before he knew it, his shirt was off and her underwear was visible.

He had thought seeing her in her skin tight clothing was suffocating enough but seeing her exposed legs and the curves of her body so close up was enough to stop his heart for a second.

‘DAMN…’

He had barely registered her swearing at him, let alone telling him off for trying to lecture her before he again tried to control the situation.

“If I let this go any further tonight-than I will no longer be able to call myself a gentleman”.

Grabbing his raised hand, Samara pressed it against her exposed abdomen, ignoring his protests, she says, “Touch me, Charles. I want to know what you feel like….Please”.

It had been a long time since he felt the rattling of the chains of his control slipping from its fingers but he knew maybe the only way to get her to behave was to give her a little bit of what she wanted so she would become subservient to him.

Before Charles could make his move Samara uses her scarred hand and gently touches his face. Taking Charles completely off guard. 

Sam at the time wanted to say something to make him see just how worthy of her he was, his mouth just inches in front of her. Before she had a second that, her body moved on its own and she kisses him. 

Charles leans into the kiss, deepening it, doing everything in his power to stay in control, and when she breaks away, his insides scream for more.

‘I’m behaving like a virgin who's never kissed anyone before’.

The desire left lingering in her eyes, and the swollen red lips tempted him. Always keeping himself in check. Never crossing the line until now. Lifting Sam up, he placed her softly against his crotch which was pulsating against his boxers and pants. Samara, surprised by the sudden hardness between her legs, moves her hips from side to side feeling his length. Unaware of the effect of her actions, Charles holds her hips steady as a loud moan escapes his mouth.

“It’s best if you stop that Bunty unless you want me to finish before getting the chance to please you.” Surprised by his confession, the urge to continue teasing him was strong but the desire to make this moment last as long as possible was far greater. Instead of stopping, she leans her body against his, whispering in his ear she says, “I look forward to the day your cock is inside of me, Mr. Jones”.

Her lips travel from his ear to his neck leaving kisses and nibbles, sucking on a vein pulsating on his neck, enjoying how fast his pulse was going. While her mouth kisses his neck, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt and traveling across his body. His skin was hot and the muscles underneath it lean but solid. 

Normally he would be the one in charge but finding Samara taking charge has left him very aroused, being the virgin she was, he knew he needed to take it at her pace but with the way his dick was pulsating being sexual with Sam was going to take a lot of patience and self-control to not bust his load before she’s ever experienced an orgasm.

Realizing that if he didn’t take charge soon his crotch was going to be soaking wet and Samara sexually frustrated. Flipping Samara over on her back, he kisses her as his left-hand travels down her neck, to her shoulder, and caressing her breasts. All the way down to the curves of her hips.   
By the time Charles had reached her underwear, he didn’t even need to touch her to know that she was soaking.

“Looks like you have made a mess Bunty, your so wet that your juices have soaked your underwear”, rather than an answer all he got was silence, concerned he looked up from admiring her sex to find his Samara had turned a beet red, hands covering her face clearly embarrassed by her body's natural reaction.

Charle’s chuckles, amused by her innocence. He lays beside her, rubbing her side he whispers “there's nothing to be ashamed of Samara, it’s natural.” Whispering in her ear he says, “seeing you so wet makes me very happy. Tells me I’m doing my job.” At this point Samara had lifted her hands away from her face, looking up at him with those chocolate brown eyes. Absorbed in them he leans in to kiss her while his left-hand travels down to her crotch, Slowly moving his finger up and down, as light as a feather. Wanting to enhance her pleasure, he alternated between kissing her mouth to sucking on her neck and nibbling on her ear.

Like the multitasker he was at work, he worked on her body until she tingled with new sensations and her breathing heavier, since he hadn’t heard any wheezing he knew that she was okay.

Fearing that if she knew he was going to insert a finger inside, she would tense up. Wanting her to enjoy this experience he slipped his hand into her underwear, never stopping the maneuvering his fingers as he gently stroked the bud of nerve endings. Un-prepared for the sudden contact of flesh, her legs shook. Realizing that he could probably make her orgasm by playing with her clit alone but knowing fingering her would help her get accustomed to something inside for the day he would be. He decided that the best thing would be to slowly insert his fingers one by one until her body was used to him. 

‘Why some guys preferred virgins he didn’t know. The experience is painful for women and sometimes it's a challenge to insert oneself let alone a finger when anxiety and nerves are high.’ His experience with Gwen was one such challenge.

“Samara…..”

“Hm….”, replied Sam with glazed eyes and flushed skin. Looking up at him to find his index finger near her mouth, “Lubricate my finger, Charles says in a husky voice.

Obediently she wraps her mouth around his finger, wetting his finger, even sucking on it a little. 

Gritting his teeth, he moaned, realizing that if she ever wraps her mouth around his cock, he wouldn’t be able to last long. 

Looking her directly in the eyes he asks, “Samara, do you trust me?”

Surprised by the sudden question but not thinking much of it because the answer was obvious, she kissed him in reply and said, “I wouldn’t be doing this with you if I didn’t”.

Needing no other encouragement he inserted his index finger into the folds of her womanhood. Slowly letting her get used to his finger as he stretched her out. Seeing her wince, he kissed her forehead, whispering soft reassurances both in Welsh and English, Before he knew it, his long finger was inside. Bending his finger like a hook he did the come hither motion while simultaneously rubbing her clit. Being stimulated at the same time was driving her mad, moving her hips to the rhythm of his finger. 

Charles moved slowly at first, then speeding up a little each time and by the end of it, his finger was going in and out of Samara’s entrance with ease. Panting and moaning Samara screamed Charles' name, clutching the sheets for dear life as a euphoria spread throughout her body. In pure contentment.

BACK IN HIS BEDROOM:

Panting and sweaty, cum covering his hand. Charles sighs. He goes to whip himself off with some tissues near his nightstand. Throwing it away in his trash can, he gets out of bed and goes to the washroom to do his morning routine. When he’s in the shower his thoughts go back to the brunette he held in his arms the night before.

Charles didn’t know what came over him last night, seeing Samara dance with Jamison had made his blood boil especially seeing his hand on her bareback. It had made him want to claim her then and there, marking her as his for everyone to see. 

He kept himself at bay though because as much as he wanted to punch the young pretty boy CEO, he knew that this was an important contract for the company, As much as he had hated her dancing with him, he enjoyed the view he got to see. No woman had looked more attractive to him that night than (Than) his Bunty.

It’s not like Charles didn’t have anyone asking for his hand to dance but he wasn’t interested. He declined, making up any excuse to get away because as beautiful as these women were, he couldn’t take his eyes off his Bunty. 

After finishing his shower, he put on a simple white t-shirt, navy blue jeans, with his signature ruffled hair and glasses. Going downstairs to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and got his laptop out, catching up on his mountainous pile of emails. While replying to one he couldn’t help wondering what his sweet Bunty was doing this morning…


	4. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all a girl needs is a friend’s listening ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but the fourth chapter is finally here! Schools' been busy but after next week I'll be on my break so I'll have more time to write.

Sleep seems to be eluding Sam. Her heart had been pounding a mile a minute since Charles had driven her back home from the hotel. It had already been two hours since then and it seemed as if her mind couldn’t shut off regardless of how tired her body was. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift to sweet nothingness but all her mind could think about was Charles and his eyes, which were like blue lightning.

Thankfully it was a Saturday and she could sleep in but that only made the anxiety and excitement to see Charles again all the more nerve wracking. Sam sighed, both out of longing and frustration. 

Sam tossed and turned. Her mind went back to just a few hours earlier. Seeing all those beautiful women in particular Eva again and watching her talk to Charles side by side. They had looked so good together…

‘So did you’, her inner voice spoke. Truth be told she had never had so many eyes on her or complimenting her in one evening that wasn’t a family member or friend. It certainly was an exciting night, especially after, Sam thought as her eyes finally grew heavy and her mind drifted into sweet nothingness.

Several Hours Later.

Bowser had sensed his master wakefulness and Sam could hear his little body moving around in the apartment. Clearly waiting impatiently to get his business done. Looking at the clock she could see that it was nearly afternoon and knowing even her good boy could only hold it in for so long she rolled out of bed.

“Sorry buddy, I’ll be there in a second, just need to get changed.” 

After several minutes, she puts on a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a navy blue sweater.

She opens her door and greets her jumpy little puppy.

Sam looks at Bowser and says, “Good morning buddy, ready for your morning walk?”

A woof and a wagging tail was her response.

Even as tired as Sam felt, she couldn’t help but smile at her favorite little guy. Looking at Bowser made her wonder if she had a thing for the Welsh, be they dog or man, they were both her favorites. 

After Bowser did his business at the park. Smelling every piece of grass and dog butt he could come across. They decide to walk to the Daily Grind. 

As she enters she sees Link serving a customer, waiting until it was her turn, she wondered how Charles was doing. Curious, she messages him, “Good morning Charles, did you sleep well?”

Seeing that she was next in line, she put her phone away in her sweater pocket. “Morning Link, Sam says, a ting of exhaustion in her voice.” Morning Sam, you look tired, need a shot of espresso in your coffee today?”, asks Link.

“Yes Please, and maybe a cranberry muffin. I haven’t eaten anything yet.”, Sam replies.

To that Bowser barks in agreement, clearly looking forward to having his own breakfast.

Seeing as Dee wasn’t at the front she asks Link where she was as she was looking forward to talking to her about her night with Charles.

“She said she got some inspiration last night for some new recipes and was busy experimenting with them last night. She said she wouldn’t be in until a little later in the afternoon., replies Link.”

“I can’t wait to try them, Sam says, I’ll probably just call her then if she’s coming in later.” With that, she takes her coffee and muffin in one hand and Bowser on the leash in the other as she heads back to her apartment. Once there she refills his food dish and puts fresh water in his bowl. 

Having worked on Evermake for a few hours, did some laundry and prepped the ingredients for the lasagna she was planning on making for dinner. She heard her phone ring, answering it, she heard Dee on the other line.

"Hey Sam, Link said you were asking about me?”

“Ya, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some lasagna and talk. It’s been a while since we have hung out and something happened yesterday and I wanted to ask your opinion on it”.

“For sure gurl, I’m always here if you need to talk. I need to stay a little later then usually to clean up since I made Link deal with the morning rush so I should be around by 7:00 if that works for you?”

“That works great, see you soon!”

“See U Soon Love”, says Dee.

After she hung up, she noticed a notification on her phone. Wondering who had messaged her, she checked surprised to see Charles' name pop up. Then remembering how in the morning she had asked him how he was and must have totally forgot to check her phone to see if he had replied back.

“Good Morning Miss. Young. I was just about to text to see how you were. If I remember correctly, last time we had spent an evening together, I had kept you up at night.”

“Sorry Charles, I forgot to check my phone. Got really preoccupied working on house chores and you're not wrong....”

“Hmm, good to know. I hope you were at least able to get some rest. Would not be good for your delicate health if I kept you up all night. Also, that’s alright. I’ve been busy answering emails all day. Seems they never diminish no matter how many I answer”.

“I did get some sleep, eventually though.” 

‘Though I wish it had slept in your arms instead,’ Sam thought. 

“Good to hear. Go to bed early so you're not as tired tomorrow. I need you ready for work Monday. We have a lot of work to do thanks to the contract you helped us get.”

“Will do!”

Looking at the time it was already four o’clock. She realized she only had a few hours to cook and get herself ready so she put her phone away and headed straight to the shower.

Dee had arrived 10 minutes after 7:00, dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a nice floral top. Before she even sat down, she asked, “How did it go last night?!!”, Dee exclaimed in glee. Her eyes sparkling, anticipating all the details her friend had about her night out with her boss.

Dee was the only one who knew Sam’s true relationship with Charles other than Monica and Marshall. Given she had caught them making out, in front of her apartment one day after he had come over for dinner and a movie at her place.

Dee had come to give the extra donuts to Sam that hadn’t been eaten that day, knowing how much she enjoyed a late night snack during her gaming sessions.

Sam wasn’t yet ready to tell her friends given how protective they could be, especially Angela but Dee was always supportive of whatever Sam wanted to do. Plus, given how she saw Sam making out with her boss in a very vocal matter, she was very happy to see her friend getting some especially given how Sam for a long time hadn’t cared about relationships let alone sex. 

“Let’s eat before we start, I’m starving and it’s going to be….a bit of a long story.”

“GIRLFRIEND!!! you're making my mind run wild with so many scenarios right now especially given the way that man kisses, I was getting flushed just looking at you too.”

“DEE!, that’s so embarrassing, I still can’t believe you caught us.”

“It’s a good thing I caught you and not Angela, she might have flattened your pretty Welsh boy into a pancake.”

“I appreciate you keeping this so private, it’s hard being open about this especially given our professional relationship. I don’t know what our relationship is right now, it's still so new and I don’t want other people's opinions to mess me up more than they already have.”

“What do you mean sweetie?”, asks Dee.

Sam goes back to earlier in the week when Rosewood had told her about her former relationship with Charles and how she couldn’t understand what he saw in Sam. 

“Well, clearly your Welsh stud sees all the things that we do. All some women know how to do is tear each other down and from the sounds of it this Rosewood chick probably doesn’t have any friends which you lady have lots of. But, I do think you should tell the rest of them about Charles though but I know that you’re not ready to have everybody butting in especially given how new all this is to you. If you ever need any relationship advice I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Dee, I really needed to hear that.”

“Anytime gurl, that’s what friends are for.”


End file.
